The Truth
by Ilye-aru
Summary: [Elricest, Edowin]Concluido.
1. Quiero Huir

**_Advertencias:_** Este capi es elricest puro y duro :D(agregado el complejo de Edipo x x)

**The Truth**

(La verdad)

**X.** Quiero huir...

_Madre... ¿que fuiste para mi?_

_Fuiste más que una madre¿verdad?_

_A veces me asquea lo que sentí por ti._

_Así como me asquea lo que ahora siento por mi hermano._

Me enamore de mi hermano, mamá. Deshonré tu memoria cediendo ante este sentimiento tan repulsivo, obedeciendo a mis malditos deseos carnales. Le deseo, le deseo tanto... _¿Sabes que es lo peor, mamá?_

Se asemeja a ti, mucho. Son los mismos ojos, la misma expresión de dulzura, la misma piel blanca... la misma sonrisa cándida.

_Me enamore de mi propio hermano._

_Y se parece tanto a ti._

¿Cómo pudimos llegar a esto¿Cómo pudimos destrozar nuestra hermandad, ensuciar nuestros vínculos de sangre?. Me siento sucio y vil, me repugna verme al espejo o reflejado en las aguas cristalinas. Y es que te amé madre, te amé como lo amo a él ahora. Un amor impuro, repentinamente contaminado.

_¿Qué haré, madre?_

Me he refugiado, falsamente, en Winry, usandola para esconder mis verdaderos sentimientos. Estoy seguro de que ella lo sabe, pero a mi no me importa. Para mi no es más que una simple herramienta, un telón, un velo. Si la hiero o no... no me importa, pues ella pone buena cara ante todo y nunca se queja. Es curioso ver en lo que me he convertido.

_Madre, por favor, no me observes..._

_No quiero que veas lo que soy..._

_Un pecador, un cobarde._

_Quiero huir, madre._

Alphonse... le hago daño, teniendolo así, apartado para moderar mis propias acciones, ocultar mis sentimientos.

_Quiero huir, quiero huir de él_

_Quiero huir de ti, de tu mirada sobre las nubes..._

_Quiero huir de lo que siento..._

_Ayúdame... ayúdame a no amarle_

**Notas de la Autora:**

Maldita mala costumbre de subir los fics a todos lados ¬¬!.Bueno, espero les haya gustado,disfrutenlo porque será corto(solo faltan dos entregas dije en el disclaimer, esto es solo una sencilla mirada al elricest por parte de sus tres participantes(si, tres).Bue, los dejo :3_  
_


	2. Quiero Llorar

1**The Truth**

(La verdad)

**XXX. Quiero llorar**

_Me siento... tan mal._

Soy conciente de que me usas y no me importa, soy conciente de que no me amas y no me importa. ¿Porqué debe ser siempre tan triste la realidad?. Me usas para ocultarte, para huir... de aquel amor que te está prohibido sentir.

_Soy una muñeca que aparenta felicidad_...

_Que te toma de la mano, frente a los demás._

_Pero que abandonas en un rincón, cuándo estás en soledad_

_Y que miras fríamente, aunque te suplique piedad._

Me críe contigo, crecí contigo, te apoye y mi amistad te brinde. ¿Y que recibo a cambio?. _Esto_... ser tu esclava, tu muñeca rota, un objeto trizado y mil veces usado por ti. Soy tu velo encubridor de mentiras... y quien cobija a tu víctima a escondidas. Sí¿quien crees que le abraza cuándo llora?... te quiere, pero no te dejas ver, cegado por tu maldito egoísmo. Él te quiere y tú no lo escuchas, porque estas muy ocupado oyendo tus propios lamentos.

_Yo te amo, él te ama_

_Y a mi no me elegiste_

_¿Porqué estás conmigo entonces?_

_Anda, corre a sus brazos. Te necesita_

Yo no te necesito. No necesito tu culpa fingida, no necesito tus malos tratos ni el amor fingido que muestras ante los demás. Y sin antes de ti viví, que ciega fui. Y las lágrimas que por ti llore, secas ahora están. No te necesito, ahora que te veo, no te necesito más. Corre ámale, antes de que sea tarde. _Antes de que lo perdamos_.

_Y si algo le sucede por tu culpa,_

_No te voy a perdonar..._

_Porque él es una luz que brilla en la oscuridad_.

Deja de pensar en ti mismo, deja de llorarle a tu madre. ¿Quisieras en paz dejarme, con solo mirarme cruel castigo eres. Déjame... _¡Deja de usarme!_

_Da la cara._

_Deja de usarme_

_Deja de herirme, lastimarme._

_Déjame... porque quiero llorar..._

_Por dos corazones que heridos están._


	3. Quiero Morir

**The Truth**

(La verdad)

**XXX.**Quiero morir

_El ser humano nace para amar y para hacer recíproco este sentimiento._

Nacemos sintiendo, vivimos sintiendo, morimos sintiendo... y nuestro corazón llega a later por otra persona. Pero el corazón no elige a esa persona.

_No elige._

_Y si tenemos derecho a amar... ¿Porqué se nos prohíbe?_

_El corazón no elige_

_El corazón es ciego, sordo y mudo_

Y cedí ante lo que no debía ceder, pues mientras más nos esta prohibido algo, más tentados estamos a burlar dicha prohibición. Cómo en el inicio de todo, el humano cae una vez más. Y caí

_Amo a mi hermano_

_Un amor lejos de lo fraternal_

Y no me arrepiento, porque yo le quiero amar. No me arrepiento y agradezco este sentimiento... es tan bonito enamorarse. Le quiero, demasiado, aunque el sentimiento no me sea devuelto, estoy seguro de ello. Ed esta con Winry y no me importa. Si me mira, yo sólo le devuelvo una triste sonrisa y nada más. Ya me es suficiente con amar.

_¿Porqué, porqué no lucho?_

Porque amar, es desear la felicidad de esa persona. Le deseo felicidad, no necesita de mí y eso no importa. Porque ya cumplí mis sueños: Encontrarle y enamorarme. No hay nada ya. Los sueños que alcanzas, dejan de ser sueños.

_Me consume este sentimiento y no puedo hacer nada_

Muchas veces ya no puedo más, me arrincono y me arrojo a llorar, ya no hay nada porque luchar, no tengo sueños ni metas. No sé que hago aquí

_Y debería haber muerto aquella vez... y aquella también... y aquella..._

_Quiero morir, hermano, quiero morir y no causarte más de este dolor inhumano_

**Owari**

**Notitas:**

Y eso fue todo xD


End file.
